


dessiner

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Orfus Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drawing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sorprendió al notar una mano sobre la suya, detalle que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le sobresaltó tenuemente. No dijo nada a pesar de eso, se mantuvo en silencio al notar como Orga tomaba su mano y el lápiz, todo junto, y lo guiaba sobre el papel.</p><p>Para la Orfus Week. Day #1: "Feathers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	dessiner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la Orfus Week. Day #1: Feathers.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.
> 
> Extensión: 3680 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sinceramente el prompt no me inspiró mucho nunca, así que al final hice lo que pude y no estoy del todo conforme, pero es la Orfus Week y mi felicidad anula cualquier otro sentimiento (?). Hoy es el primer día de los siete mejores días de mi vida y... y eso.
> 
> Advertencia: Mi felicidad se hizo contagiosa y el fluff escapa por los poros de mi piel como un germen (?).

Contempló en silencio las líneas negras, inconforme con la imagen frente a él. Sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la madera de la mesa, haciendo patente su cada vez mayor ansiedad. No importaba cómo lo mirase, no le agradaba el resultado final.

Acabó por dejar a un lado el cuadernillo y reclinarse en el sofá, con nada más que el suave silencio de la biblioteca a su alrededor. El día estaba soleado y la mayoría de los miembros estaban en la piscina o paseando por la ciudad, pero a Rufus no le apetecía salir al exterior en esos momentos. Casualmente tampoco tenía ánimos para leer, el día anterior había terminado el primer libro que le atrajo verdaderamente en mucho tiempo y le había dejado esa sensación de vacío típica de los finales, considerando que acabado eso no tenía ninguna lectura que no fuera casi un simple y rutinario tramite, ciertamente estaba algo aburrido. El dibujo frente a él, con trazos delicados y bien delineados, no era más que una prueba de ello. Sin muchas perspectivas había optado dedicar un tiempo a la pintura como forma de entretenimiento. Pero lo odiaba. Era su tercer intento y el resultado final le seguía resultando molesto, a tal punto que sentía su humor decaer ante el ángel perfectamente trazado sobre el papel.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, harto. Dejó el lápiz junto al cuadernillo y emprendió camino hacia la puerta, decidido a buscar otra alternativa de recreación. El pasillo estaba desierto, tal como lo recordaba, aunque alcanzaba a oír los gritos de júbilo provenientes de la piscina. Sonrió tenuemente ante la idea y guió sus pasos rumbo a la planta baja, considerando ir hasta la cocina. No tenía hambre en sí, pero tampoco mejores perspectivas.

Incluso el salón del gremio estaba algo desierto en esos momentos, apenas unos cuantos miembros desperdigados por la enorme extensión del cuarto. No le dio demasiada importancia al pasar, aunque desvió su mirada hacia el jardín por si lograba apreciar a sus amigos desde ahí. Por supuesto, incluso si así hubiera sido no tenía demasiadas ganas de tener a Sting encima llamándolo para que fuera con el resto, así que regresó su atención al frente y continuó su camino.

La cocina estaba igual de solitaria que la mayoría de las habitaciones en el momento en que ingresó, avanzando hasta una de las encimeras en busca del té. Hacía calor como para una bebida así, pero no era dado a tomar otras cosas. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, meditando sus opciones (acostumbraba tener siempre más de un tipo de té), lo suficientemente concentrado para no sentir entrar a Orga, que no solía ser discreto precisamente, hasta que oyó su voz tras de sí.

—¿Todo bien?

Se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente ante eso, volteando por sobre el hombro para ver al mayor de sus compañeros.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, dando la vuelta del todo para contemplar de frente al mago de rayos. Fue entonces que reparó en que goteaba—. ¿Vienes de la piscina? —cuestionó, aunque era obvio—. Yukino se molestará si empapaste el piso de la sala.

—La última vez que la vi estaba correteando con la señorita por el piso de la sala —comentó Orga.

Rufus arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras, algo extrañado.

—¿Correteando?

—O algo similar, la palabras no son lo mío. —Le restó importancia Orga, mirándolo quizás con demasiada atención—. ¿Qué haces?

No podría precisar por qué, pero algo en esa pregunta le incomodó, tal vez porque parecía querer dilucidar algo. De cualquier manera Rufus solo se alzó de hombros y regresó la mirada a la encimera, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

—Pensaba hacerme un té —confesó, observando las hierbas dispuestas frente a él.

—¿Con este calor?

—Sí —dijo el mago de creación con simpleza—. ¿Y tú?

Desde su posición no vio al más alto enarcar una ceja, pero lo hizo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el mueble, a un lado de Rufus. Captó la atención de este con eso, lo que era su plan.

—Una cerveza —respondió Orga sin interés, inclinándose levemente para intentar ver mejor la expresión del otro—. ¿De verdad está todo bien? —cuestionó nuevamente, mirándolo con fijeza.

Es que, incluso si Rufus lucía normal, había algo en él que notaba incómodo. No sabría precisar qué, no era experto en esos asuntos, pero juraría que algo le estaba molestando. Al menos lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que estaba algo tenso, tanto como para llevar su otra mano hasta la espalda del menor con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz, tratando de ofrecer soporte.

Y eso resultaba un tanto extraño. Rufus desvió la vista, no queriendo verse más incómodo de lo que estaba. Es que en sí mismo no pasaba nada serio y tampoco había esperado que fuera realmente notorio, resultaba casi vergonzoso que Orga se hubiese percatado con tanta facilidad. Aunque no era del todo malo; no, no era algo malo.

—Nada en verdad —respondió, manteniendo la mirada fija en el mueble—, solo estoy algo cansado.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

Rufus torció el gesto, considerando la pregunta. No sabía muy bien qué decir porque, siendo honestos, en verdad no ocurría nada.

—Simplemente estoy un poco aburrido —admitió, dejando a un lado la idea del té y dando la vuelta nuevamente para ver a Orga de frente.

Aunque eso lo dejaba a centímetros de los pectorales ajenos; y no es que le incomodara, claro que no, si no tenía por qué, a pesar de que podía notar las gotas de agua resbalar por la piel ajena a esa distancia y... desvariaba.

—¿Aburrido? —repitió Orga, confuso y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba dibujando —comentó Rufus, apoyándose en la encimera y alzando la mirada hasta el rostro de su compañero (no porque le pusiera nervioso mirar otra cosa, claro)—. ¿Tú dibujas?

Orga se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no la había esperado.

—Un poco —dijo, manteniendo su atención en el otro aún con algo de preocupación.

Tomando en cuenta que dado que Rufus se había dado vuelta y por lo mismo la mano que había tenido en su espalda ahora estaba también apoyada en el mueble, el menor consideraba que la posición en la que se encontraban era un poco sugerente. Por nada en particular, pero Orga solo tenía que acercarse un poco y prácticamente estaría acorralado contra la encimera, imagen que lo avergonzaba un tanto.

—Supongo que le di demasiada importancia, no me sale como espero —explicó Rufus, no queriendo pensar en lo cerca que estaba el otro de él.

Le era sencillamente demasiado extraño, él solía ser de distancia y Orga en cambio no se tomaba licencias con el espacio personal, le era extraño que el detalle no le molestara en lo absoluto. Lo ponía nervioso y luego acababa pensando tonterías, como que estaba de buen ver.

—Eso pasa porque eres obsesivo —dijo Orga, logrando que frunciera el ceño.

—No soy obsesivo —reclamó Rufus, apoyando una de sus manos en el brazo de su compañero, en una petición muda de que lo moviera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero pasar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Orga—. ¿A dónde vas?

Rufus rodó los ojos.

—A la biblioteca —respondió, algo molesto por tener que hacerlo.

Orga le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Para qué? —reclamó—. ¿Por qué no sales afuera con los demás?

—Porque no tengo ganas de aguantar a los demás.

Esa respuesta le sacó una leve carcajada al mayor, que apartó el brazo con calma. Admitía que debió haberlo esperado, Rufus no soportaba estar solo pero era bastante inepto con la compañía, resultaba un tanto curioso.

—Vale —aceptó, siguiéndole los pasos y captando la atención el rubio.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el mago de creación al verlo, confuso.

—Te estoy acompañando, genio —dijo Orga, posicionándose a su lado—, no vaya a ser que acabes cometiendo homicidio por un tonto dibujo.

Rufus le contempló fingiendo molestia, pero se le notaba en los ojos que en realidad no le importaba, o desagradaba, el detalle. Orga no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero agradecía que fuera así. No quería sonar excesivamente preocupado, pero juraría notar al otro decaído y Rufus no estaría así por algo tan tonto como un dibujo, ¿no? Ese tipo de dramatismos tontos eran para alguien como Sting, no para el mago de creación, y admitía que le daba algo de miedo que fuera peor de lo que parecía en principio.

Al menos los pasillos y la mayor parte de las habitaciones estaban prácticamente desocupadas, porque si bien el salón era una cosa eso de ir goteando por todo el gremio a Yukino sí que no le gustaría, desde esa perspectiva casi era bueno que su único testigo fuera Rufus (y Rufus no lo delataría, a cualquier otro tal vez, pero no a él). Era asquerosamente cursi, pero el pensamiento le sacaba una media sonrisa, no es como si Rufus fuese muy bueno en ocultar que él tenía trato preferencial y no podía evitar sentirse halagado con eso.

La biblioteca, que ya de por sí pasaba bastante vacía la mayor parte del tiempo, en esos momentos era un tributo al silencio. No le extrañaría que Rufus estuviese molesto por ese simple detalle siendo que, por mucho que se quejara del ruido, él odiaba el silencio.

El mago de creación se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, cogiendo el dibujo con algo de amargura. El ángel seguía ahí, tal como lo recordaba. Desvió su mirada del papel a su lado cuando sintió el cojín hundirse por otro peso.

—Vas a mojar.

—Me parece que ya he mojado todo el camino.

Rufus sonrió ante eso, volviendo su atención a los trazos negros. No tardó en notar la cercanía de Orga, casi apoyándose contra él para mirar el dibujo.

—Vas a mojarme —comentó esta vez, indiferente a pesar de sus palabras. No es que en verdad le importase, el reclamo había sido casi inconsciente, rutinario. O al menos así era, hasta que notó una mano pasando alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Orga!

El mayor solo rió al abrazarlo, presionándolo contra sí.

—¿Qué? —dijo, casi divertido con la situación. Elevó levemente al otro mago, aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños, para sentarlo entre sus piernas, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda ajena—. Hace calor, así te refrescas.

—No es gracioso —reclamó Rufus, volteando levemente para verle la cara. No le importaba si Orga le mojaba _un poco_ , toda la espalda era asunto diferente.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? —cuestionó el mago de rayos.

Aquello lo sacó de esquemas, debía admitirlo. Tardó unos instantes en comprender que hablaba del dibujo y volver la mirada al frente, donde seguía el estúpido ángel trazado sobre el papel, tan molesto como lo recordaba.

—No me agrada —comentó como si eso respondiera algo, frunciendo el ceño—, es... irrelevante.

Orga alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de qué significaba eso (la palabra). Es que a él el ángel le parecía bastante bonito, no veía que tuviera nada de malo.

—¿Por qué un ángel?

—Porque soy una buena persona —respondió Rufus y casi se contagió de la risa que resonó por el lugar, golpeando suavemente contra su espalda porque Orga al reír agitaba el pecho—. Me gustan las plumas —dijo con una sonrisa suave en su rostro una vez el silencio volvió a reinar—, así que pensé en un ángel, con largas alas.

—¿Por qué no un pájaro?

—No me gustan los pájaros.

—A ti no te gusta nada —comentó Orga, sin que eso fuera verdaderamente un reclamo—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los seres vivos?

—Que viven.

El mayor volvió a reír, solo que más tenuemente que la vez anterior. Rufus mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque se aminoró levemente mientras su mirada seguía fija en el papel.

—Es... como cualquier otro —dijo tras unos segundos.

Aquello captó la atención de Orga, que volvió su atención al papel con confusión. Por más que lo mirara en verdad no captaba ningún defecto, solo un dibujo perfectamente trazado. Tampoco entendía a qué demonios se refería Rufus con sus palabras, la figura no le parecía excesivamente común ni nada por el estilo como para que eso le molestase tanto.

—¿De qué forma? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño al verse incapaz de comprender el problema.

Oyó a Rufus chistar y al instante siguiente había cambiado de hoja a una nueva, estirándose para poder coger el lápiz. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos con algo de fuerza innecesaria, mirando el papel en blanco con aspereza. Acabó por alzar la mano, tendiendo el lápiz a Orga.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

El mayor alzó una ceja ante la propuesta, confuso.

—No sé dibujar ángeles —se excusó tras unos segundos, mirando la hoja blanca—. A ti te salen bonitos —agregó.

Después de todo Rufus dibujaba bien, así que no estaba entendiendo su desagrado. Sin embargo y por una razón que todavía no comprendía, su compañero suspiró con rabia ante ese comentario, apretando el lápiz entre sus dedos con aún más presión. Era como si algo en esas palabras fuera lo que despertaba su frustración.

—Es como cualquier otro —repitió, no muy seguro de por qué tenía que hacerlo siendo que para él el problema era evidente.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —inquirió Orga.

—Es como cualquier otro ángel.

—¿Y cómo es cualquier otro ángel? —preguntó el mayor, parpadeando por lo tonto que le sonaba eso—. Has visto un ángel, acaso, que dices eso.

—Evidentemente no he visto un ángel —respondió Rufus, apoyándose en el pecho ajeno con algo de cansancio y sobresaltando levemente a su compañero con eso—. Dudo que alguien lo haya hecho, así que dime, ¿cómo podrías saber cómo es un ángel?

Orga alzó una ceja, tratando de dilucidar si eso era una pregunta trampa o no. Pero lo dudaba, al menos por las circunstancias no veía qué razón habría para que lo fuera.

—Por las pinturas —dijo, no del todo seguro.

Rufus sonrió, alzando la mirada hasta Orga e inclinando la cabeza para eso, contemplándolo con aparente calma.

—Exacto.

El mago de rayos volvió a parpadear, de verdad sin entender el punto.

—¿Y qué tiene eso? —preguntó.

Rufus regresó su atención a la hoja en blanco, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Es como cualquier otro dibujo.

—¿Crees que es como cualquier otro dibujo?

—Lo sé —replicó el menor, incómodo—. Es exactamente igual a cualquier otro dibujo de un ángel.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—¿Por qué lo sería?

Rufus torció el gesto, tenso. No importaba cómo lo mirase, era más que solo un poco parecido. No había sido consciente de ello cuando dibujaba paisajes, pero en esos momentos caía en la cuenta de lo inefectiva que era actividad para él.

—No sé, dímelo tú —espetó, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Orga de frente—. El primero que hice era exactamente igual al que está en la capilla, ¿qué tendría eso de malo? —cuestionó con sarcasmo, tensando sus puños.

—Nada —respondió Orga con simpleza, devolviendole la mirada sin problemas.

El menor frunció el ceño, apartando la atención nuevamente.

—¿Cómo no tendría nada de malo? —reclamó Rufus, alzando el tono de voz inevitablemente—. ¿Y por qué no tratas tú de dibujar algo que no te recuerde nada? —añadió, fijando la vista en el suelo.

Acabado el primer dibujo y tras notar el detalle había optado por intentar nuevamente, pero a los pocos segundos determinó que su siguiente intento no era más que una de las tantas imágenes de sus muchos libros. La tercera vez había borrado y vuelto a trazar infinidad de veces para llegar a algo que, a sus ojos, era como un colaje de muchos cuadros distintos. No importaba qué dibujara, siempre acababa viéndolo como la copia de algo más. Le había frustrado, claro que sí, sentir que no estaba logrando crear nada.

No estaba para la respuesta de Orga dado el caso, él no tenía que pintar mientras su cuerpo inconscientemente trazaba imágenes que recordaba con precisión milimétrica, ni tenía que contemplar su trabajo finalizado con el molesto recuerdo de veinte mil pinturas parecidas. No tenía que lamentar ser incapaz de simplemente relajarse al dibujar, o ante cualquier otra actividad. Él no estaba condenado por su memoria a no dejar pasar nunca un detalle, por nimio que fuera.

Se sorprendió al notar una mano sobre la suya, detalle que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le sobresaltó tenuemente. No dijo nada a pesar de eso, se mantuvo en silencio al notar como Orga tomaba su mano y el lápiz, todo junto, y lo guiaba sobre el papel. Tensó la mandíbula ante el acto, notándose algo descolocado por la situación. Era indudable que no había esperado eso y honestamente no había tenido motivos para, no es como si Orga fuera dado a ese tipo de gestos. Él no era del tipo «actuar en vez de hablar», era del tipo «actuar y hablar» y sinceramente no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar el momento debido a ello, menos cuando de hecho se estaba quedando callado y no estaba siendo precisamente arrollador. Lo alteraba siendo como era, tan directo, que fuera contrario a eso solo lo descolocaba todavía más.

Se sintió algo tonto debido a la situación, sumado a lo anterior, notando como el mayor se reclinaba sobre él, lo que le permitía sentir su peso con más fuerza y hacía más patente el detalle de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. No le había importado demasiado antes, pero en esos momentos solo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, lo suficiente como para que no le hubiera prestado verdadera atención a lo que estaba haciendo Orga, al menos hasta que dejó de sentir movimiento en su mano.

Prestó atención al dibujo entonces, sorprendiéndose levemente.

—Es un águila —comentó al contemplar los trazos negros dispuestos sobre el papel.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué está inclinada? —cuestionó, observando la forma en que el pájaro agachaba la cabeza hacia el suelo, tal como haría cualquier otro ave menos esa.

Al menos si el águila no estaba en vuelo solían representarla con bastante magnificencia, por lo que esa postura había llamado su atención.

—Para que no se parezca a otra —respondió Orga con simpleza, ante lo cual parpadeó.

—Ah —musitó.

No estuvo seguro de qué pensar ante eso, menos aún cuando Orga soltó su mano para cogerlo de la barbilla y alzarle el rostro, mirándolo a la cara. A Rufus le hubiera encantado no sonrojarse en ese momento.

—¿Sí sabes que no tiene importancia, verdad?

Desvió la mirada ante eso, incómodo.

—Supongo —murmuró, bajando el rostro y apartando su barbilla de la mano del otro con suavidad, observando nuevamente el papel unos momentos—. Dibujas bonito —comentó, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

El mayor se notó algo sorprendido (y halagado) antes de volver también su atención al dibujo.

—Eso creo —dijo, regresando su mirada al rubio tras eso—. ¿Te gusta?

Rufus dudó unos momentos, inseguro, antes de volver a alzar la mirada.

—Te ha quedado bastante bien —confesó, decidiendo tomar eso como una habilidad recién descubierta de su compañero—. ¿Te gusta dibujar?

—No realmente —dijo Orga—, pero me gustan las águilas.

La suave sonrisa que Rufus formó ante esas palabras se le hizo contagiosa, más si consideraba que ya no lucía tan alicaído. Sonrió de vuelta, acercando más su rostro al contrario y logrando que la incomodidad del menor regresara.

—No hagas eso —pidió Rufus, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Orga, mirándolo atentamente quizás con demasiada confianza.

No es como si fuera a besarlo para que se avergonzara de esa forma. De que podía, podía, pero desde esa posición quedaría un poco incómodo. Tenía más cerca la frente de Rufus que sus labios, honestamente.

Rufus volvió a desviar la mirada y Orga pensó que acostumbraba demasiado a hacer eso en su presencia. Mantuvo la sonrisa a pesar de todo, le resultaba encantador que su compañero fuera tan patoso a veces, contrarrestaba con su presencia elegante y su temple casi inamovible.

—Eres bonito. —Soltó de la nada.

El mago de creación parpadeó ante eso, algo sorprendido. Acabó por sonreír tenuemente y bajar la mirada, observando el dibujo frente a sí. No negaba que era algo irrelevante, pero le resultaba inevitable acabar siempre, de una forma u otra, lamentando su memoria.

No pensó más en eso al notar movimiento tras de sí. Giró el rostro, sintiendo al tiempo como Orga lo cogía de la cintura y lo inclinaba hacia atrás, motivo por el cual se aferró al brazo de su compañero de forma casi instintiva. Por supuesto, eso no evitó que Orga prácticamente lo izara y le diese la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente. Rufus se sintió idiota cuando no le quedo más que posar sus manos en el pecho del otro y apoyar sus rodillas en el borde del sofá, sonrojándose levemente.

—Orga —reclamó, no realmente molesto pero tampoco muy conforme, no estaba precisamente cómodo de esa forma aunque notase perfectamente el brazo en torno a su cintura con algo de gozo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el mayor, mirándolo con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. Quería besarte —confesó sin vergüenza—, pero la otra posición me quedaba incómoda.

—Eso fue perverso —comentó Rufus, suspirando y desviando la mirada, aunque la regresó al frente cuando notó el tacto en su barbilla.

—Lo sé, soy muy perverso —dijo Orga, rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No me das un beso?

Rufus soltó una escueta risa, mirándolo con afecto. No podía evitarlo porque, después de todo, Orga le gustaba y le gustaba mucho. Se inclinó hacia adelante, notando la piel bajo sus palmas ya seca y caliente, antes de hacer contacto de labios. No se quejo cuando Orga movió su mano hasta su nuca, acariciándole el cabello y atrayéndolo más hacia sí, solo sonrió en medio del beso y abrió la boca, haciendo más intenso el contacto.

Era estúpido, pero sentía el estómago apretado cuando se separó, manteniéndose a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno. Era estúpido, pero se sentía extrañamente en paz con él, como para no tener que pensar en todas las cosas que solían molestarle de sí mismo y solo estar bien, estúpidamente bien a su lado.

—Gracias.

Orga sonrió.

—Por nada.


End file.
